Christmas in Japan (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Transcript *(at Airport) *Henry: Nate, don't get lost, please stay with your friends *Nate: yes Dad. but Can you Belive this Sakura invited for Japan. *Sherman: oh shure you do. *Sarah: Ok, but don't talk to strangers *All: aye aye. Mom. *Sakura: i'll take care of them. i'll be fine *Henry and Sarah: remember be Carefull. The Gardners will Be Perfectly Fine, *Loud Siblins: "Sings vacation" *Henry: (to Lynn Sr.) there's alot of Kids *Sarah: Yeah, my Nate is growing up *(at Airplane) *Sherman: We are going at your house Sakura *Sakura: oh yeah there's a-Lot of Fun and Take a Look at This there's animals and Humans in the Airplane so There's a lot of Space can do. *Lincoln Loud: hello Sakura. *Sakura: whoah you again? hey there Sakura's the Name. and you? *Lincoln Loud: Fine Sakura *Sakura: oh-kay. konichua Lincoln. *Penny: We are now in Japan *Sakura: I am Home *(at Japan) *Sakura: Ladies and Getlemens and Animals. and Childrens. I Give you Japan. *Penny: Sakura, you are home *Sakura: this is my Home. Mom. Dad I'm Hoome. *Penny: what's your parents names *Sakura: i got 10 Families Named The Saiko Silverson *My Dad: George Silverson *My Mom: Tiago Silverson *My Aunt: Gill Silverson *My Uncle: Wander Silverson *My Brother: Yolo Silverson *My Sister: Kakers Silverson *My Friend: Saiko Silverson *Sakura: my Family. *Tip: Well Sakura do you want to draw some pictures *Sakura: shure. *Penny: can i be with you Sakura *Sakura: oh yes. *Nate: Me and you can chat for a second *Sakura: oh my thanks. *Nate: I mean Sherman, not you *Sakura: oh sorry. "giggles" *Sherman: oh yes Nate. *Sherman: Are we gonna chat *Nate: yup. *Sakura: Here you have the colors *Tip: yeah i got my colors. *Penny: Mine as well, let's start drawing *Saiko: Very Cute Sakura. *Sakura: Saiko. *Sakura:Thanks Mom *Tiago: My Daughter has Returned. Merry Christmas *Sakura: Oh Mom. That is so Sweet. Tip. Penny i wanna present you Tiago. *Tiago: Thank you, thanks for bringing my daughter home *Tip´and Penny: Arigatōgozaimashita *Saiko: Thank you girls, would you like to eat with our daughter? *Tip and Penny: shure. *Sakura: Mom, what's for dinner? *Tiago: we got Sushi. Eggs. and Bacon. do you like it. *Sakura: Come on, you will like it *Penny: oh shure. *(At Up in the Room, Sherman watching the China City) *Sherman: is it Beautifull is it? *Nate: Sure it is *Sherman: look. Its A Shooting Star. *(a shooting star appears up in the Sky) *Nate: Make a Wish *Sherman: i wish i will be the Honor of The Aniversary of Christmas. *Nate: oh Look its A Ballon note. *(a ballon note appears) *Sherman: Let's Read it *"Dear Kids, Metal Beak's the Name i was Trying to Get the Revenge of Soren and now i'm teaming up with the BIG BAD Bear Vincent, See you in the Morning, Kids" *(at Kitchen) *Penny: Vincnet? *Tiago, Saiko and Sakura: Metal Beak? *Tip: Sherman, Nate, What's going on? *Sherman: we just saw a Note of Metal Beak and Vincent. Look. *(Tip, Penny, and Sakura's family sees a Note of Metal Beak and Vincent.) *Yolo: A Note. Oh my. *(ding. dong.) *Sherman: i'll get it. *(Opens the Door and its RJ) *Sakura: Raccon? *Wander: Wow a Raccoon in the China. *RJ: I Know there something weird goin On you guys. *Sherman: the Bear? *RJ: Vincent has Escaped *All: (GASP!) *Sakura: do you Ever meet a Bear and Trying to Kill you? *RJ: He tried to kill me but i survived *(ding. dong.) *Sherman: now what. :| *(Opens the Door and its The Loud Family) *Lynn Sr.: I JUST SAW A BAD BIRD AND ITS TRYING TO KILL ME! *Sherman: Metal Beak? *Sakura: He was revived by Vincent *Lincoln Loud: of course He was revived by Vincent. *Sherman: let's face it there's nAAAHH..! *Sakura: what is it? (gasp) *Jack Frost: Metal Beak and Vincent is Tranquilizing The Japan. *Sakura: its under Attack come On. To the Car now. *Lynn Loud Sr.: Hold it. we take my Vanzilla. *Sakura: vanziwhat? *Sakura: It's too fast, can we slow down *Lynn Loud Sr: (stops the car) Sorry. *RJ: Vincent! *Sherman: what vi-AH! *Sakura: Look out! *Vincent: (Grabs RJ) did you miss me. RJ? *Sherman: Put the raccoon down *Nate: do you know it RJ? How did you escaped and your fur looks growing up? *Vincent: Thats because i was attaacked by Depelter Turbo. *All: uuuhhh. *Nate: RJ, Vincent was sent to the forest *RJ: Uh huh. *Metal Beak: and i'm relived. *Sherman: Nate let's get out *Lola Loud: its Metal Beak! <:O *Leni Loud: and it's Alive. *Sherman: How did he got revived *Vincent: when Zara uses a Relived Gun to Live these monsters. so its up to you and your Family. *Lynn Sr.: OH YEAH! i will do the karate. (does the Karate Movies) *Vincent: (roar) *Sherman (Hits Vincent with a stick) *Lynn Sr.: AH!..Nevermind. *(but then a Minion hits A Cucumber on Vincent) *Vincent (Falls on the ground) *Sherman: Minions? *Minion Leader: (ordering the Minions to Trow Nuts at Vincent.) *Vincent (Falls on the water) *Vincent: i'll get you one day. Metal Beak attack! *(Metal Beak grabs Sakura) *Sakura: HEELP!! *Lincoln Loud: i got an idea! *Sherman: What idea? *Lincoln Loud: lets defeat That Bird-Guy to Save Sakura. *Tip: but How? *Lincoln Loud: my help from them. *(The Minions, Periwinkle, North (Santa Claus), Jack Frost, Kirstoff, Elsa, Anna and Olaf Appeared) *Elsa: Lets Stop that Pure One. *Metal Beak: Pure O-AAH! (north grabs Metal Beak) *North: oh no you don't *(trows Metal Beakand then gets Attacked by Loud Siblings, and Minions) *Metal Beak:(groan) im fallen and i can't get up. *Sherman (Throws a rock at Metal Beak) *Metal Beak: ow. *Sakura: you saved me. (hugs The Kids) *Sakura: Sherman, Thanks for saving me *Sherman: Mondainai *Nate: Sakura, you are save *(at Home) *Sherman: so i saved Sakura from a Bear and A Owl from the Pure Ones. *Sulverson's Family: (clapping) *George Silverson: That is Sweet Sherman. *Tiago Silverson: you always the Hero. *Sherman: ah thanks. Well. A Toast for The Silverson Family and Japan for Everyone will Be celebrating the Holidays. Cheers! *(all: cheers.) *Sakura: Thanks Sherman for saving and RJ, Vincent is now dead *Sherman: no he's caged up look. *Vincent: get me out of here. *Sakura: okay. *(all laughs) *Sherman: Remember Kids. Toraburu, eikō ga nai baai, (if There's Trouble, No Glory,) *THE END. Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)